


You Make Me Happy

by TenrounoHoshi



Series: DNcember 2020 [25]
Category: D.N. Angel
Genre: DNcember 2020, DNcember Day 25: Jubilation, Drabble, Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenrounoHoshi/pseuds/TenrounoHoshi
Summary: The moment Daisuke was born, she was happy.
Relationships: Niwa Emiko & Niwa Daisuke
Series: DNcember 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036176
Kudos: 3





	You Make Me Happy

Emiko remembered the moment Daisuke was born.  
It wasn’t exactly a warm nor was it a cold day.

Her father was there with her.  
Even Kosuke was there but had not yet started that long journey of his. 

The moment the nurse handed the sleeping newborn over and revealed the gender to be a boy, Emiko felt an extreme bout of happiness. 

Soon her baby will be exposed to the family tradition when he gets older. 

Not that any of it was going to be easy.

She can tell that Daisuke was going to be fine.

But also that he was going be a great phantom thief Dark.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm starting to see a trend in these drabbles haha


End file.
